Oftentimes it is necessary for workers and/or first responders to establish a safety or work zone to complete the task at hand. The creation of such a temporary safety and/or work zone is typically accomplished through a combination of safety cones and caution tape. More specifically, the safety cones are placed along the perimeter of the safety/work zone and strung together using caution tape. For example, when it is desirable to divert traffic or otherwise block off a designated construction zone, construction workers will typically place safety cones along the perimeter of the area being cordoned off and string said cones together with caution tape. Typically, the caution tape is tied or stapled to the cones, which is not only time consuming to install/de-install but also tends to damage the tape and/or cones so that they cannot be reused.
Consequently, there exists in the art a long-felt need for a device for removably attaching caution tape or other items, such as warning flags, to a safety cone, traffic barrel, etc. There also exists in the art a long felt need for a caution tape holder that does not cause damage to the caution tape or to the object to which it is attached, thereby enabling the reuse of said items. Moreover, there is a long felt need for a caution tape holder for removable attachment to a safety cone, wherein a plurality of safety cones may be stacked for easy storage without first having to remove the caution tape holders attached thereto. Finally, there is a long-felt need for a caution tape holder that accomplishes all of the forgoing objectives and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and safe and easy to use.